Dumped
by MockingjayInFlight
Summary: Annabeth gets dumped by her boyfriend for some dumb Aphrodite girl. When walking down a path she crashes into a sea green eyed boy. T  cause I'm a parnoid. Kinda short as well.
1. Chapter 1

**One of the hardest things in life is watching someone you love, love someone else.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat and glared at Cody. I thought we really had something, but he just dumped me as soon as another girl walked past! I'd been going out with him for almost 6 months! I felt the bronze dagger in my hand and wondered if anyone would notice if I only sliced him up a bit. That stupid daughter of Aphrodite. Summer was her name and she was gorgeous. With her long chocolate hair and stunning blue eyes, but even though she was beautiful, she was as dumb as a stick, literally! Once I saw Cody slipping away from me, I decided to 'talk' with her. When I actually started speaking with her I looked into her ice eyes and saw nothing behind them but emptiness. I fumed so more at the thought of anyone actually going out with someone because they thought they were hot. I decided I'd had enough of watching the two 'lovebirds' and the way they acted made me sick to the stomach. I got up and turned around, stepping out onto the path. Not paying much attention to where I was going. By the time I looked up it was too late, he obviously wasn't paying any attention to where he was going as well. We collided. I stumbled as I tried to regain my balance. "Oh! Sorry!" I said as I whipped around to look at the boy I just crashed into. I looked up into mesmerising sea green eyes. I forgot totally about what just happened. "Oh gods. Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologised. I didn't register his words though, I was too lost in his eyes. His black mop of hair. Maybe the whole Cody thing wasn't so bad. Maybe things would find a way to work out, maybe they just did.

**Ok, sucky I know. Please forgive the OOC and don't review about it because I already know! If you do anyway your review will be ignored because again, I KNOW! Please review about what you think, anything but OOC. Thank-you please read again :D**

**-MockingJayInFlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some people thought this was an ok story and that I should continue, so here is another chapter. **

**Third person's POV**

_It seems whenever you come crawling back to me, I take you back. But when I come back for you its a different story._

After apologising many times, he pointed over at Aphrodite's daughter, and said, "Her name's Summer, isn't it? I saw you talking to her. Could you introduce me to her? She's really gorgeous." By now Cody was nowhere in sight. His sea green eyes looked hopefully into Annabeth's. But then slowly, he's look of hope changed to terror. Annabeth glared at him. "You want me to introduce you?" she asked softly. Even though she said it quietly he could tell it was from anger, not shyness. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I just-" He started but was just cut off by Annabeth "If you _already_ know her name, then shouldn't you _already_ know that she's taken? In fact, she's taken by my boyfriend!" With that she pushed past him and stormed down the path. Why she was this annoyed, she didn't know. It's not like he knew how much a of a jerk her ex-boyfriend was for leaving her for a different girl because she was much prettier. She started off walking down the path, but could her steps following her. So, she picked up a quick jog, the steps behind her got faster. Soon, she was sprinting. The sound of foot fall still followed her. Couldn't he just leave her alone? Her legs were starting to scream in pain and her lungs burn, but she would not give up easily. The sound of steady running quickened behind her, he could probably tell she was slowing. A hand wrapped around her arm.

**Short I know but that's just the way I write. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's's POV**

_And one day your life will flash before your eyes, I'll just make sure it's worth watching._

I dug my heels into the ground. I probably weighed twice as much as this girl, she wasn't going anywhere. She jerked to a halt and almost tripped over. I released my grip, but still ready to catch her if she tried to make an escape, and she whipped around. She started yelling so loudly I didn't understand 99 percent of what she was saying, all I could tell is that she was really, really mad. She waved her arms furiously. People in the park were starting to stare. It wasn't until she stopped to breathe that I could actually talk. "Look I am really, really sorry," I said "I didn't realise that was a touchy subject for you." "It is _not_ a touchy subject!" she screeched. Yeah right, I thought. She glared at me. "Well," she said with venom, "what do you want!" I searched my brain of what I'd wanted to say, I really hadn't thought about this. "Nothing, I guess." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked away stiffly. Wow, I thought, she's cute.

**That was a weird ending to a chapter. Oh well, just don't give me sh*t about it. I want you to R-E-V-I-E-W** **because that will make my HA-PAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Time passed  
**Annabeth's POV**

_I would like to run away from you, but if you didn't come find me... I would die._

I woke up the next morning feeling really, really embarrassed. I couldn't believe I went off at that boy like that. I always obsess over stuff like that. I just couldn't forget about it. It messed with me all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I stalked down the path, stopping only for a moment to look at the spot where I was spying on Cody and Summer the other day. I still felt like crawling in a hole and dying from embarrassment. I sat down on a park bench so I could mope in peace, when the same boy from yesterday started walking down the path. It didn't accrue to me that this boy lived close to here. I just wouldn't have noticed him while being distracted by Cody. I started to look for an escape path, looking both ways, but he already noticed me. My options were running out with every step he took. Uh oh.

**Sorry this is kind of bland and... bad. It's probably because it's really late and my mind is shorting out. **

**R****E****V****i****E****W**


End file.
